


binge-watch

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Just a quick write, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Dirga had had his fair-share of crime-drama viewing especially since he started dating Hasbi.
Relationships: Hasbi/Dirga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	binge-watch

Dirga had had his fair-share of crime-drama viewing especially since he started dating Hasbi.

Though, none of those late nights binge-watch could prepare him for what happened that night.

The bullet wound looked nothing like he had expected. Instead of a neat reddened hole, it was oozing with dark congealing blood, soaking through the side of _his_ off-white shirt, radiating outward. It wasn’t at all easy to see — but it wasn’t the worst part of it all.

Dirga had his hand pressing against the wound, feeling the soft pulse of blood flowing under his skin — a clear sign that he wasn’t doing a good job on stopping the bleed. Though, he really couldn’t think of anything else to do, because, there wasn’t really anything else he could do either. His other arm, resting under _his_ back, pulled _him_ closer to his chest, to the point where he could feel the heartbeats in his own skin. Dirga closed his eyes, counting to the intervals in between, realizing how the wait for another beat seemed to get longer and longer.

_“Mas.”_

The boy was trembling underneath his touch, his skin growing colder by the second. 

“Sebentar lagi, _Hasbi_. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang. Kamu akan baik-baik saja.”

Lies. Both of them knew that. No one was coming to the rescue. Dirga only tried to offer some sort of temporary comfort, all the while coming to term that they were well-passed any miracle to turn things around.

“Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Hasbi shook his head weakly, he had his eyes locking Dirga’s gaze. Hasbi was scared, nay, terrified. His senses had been dulled into statics from the mind-numbing pain, the only thing that he felt was cold; a freezing sensation, creeping from the base of his spines through every segment of his bones, it was as if he was slowly drowning into an algid pool.

Hasbi reached out for a touch of Dirga’s warmth, his hand resting on the older man’s cheek. The silver ring on Hasbi's finger felt frigid against his skin; sending an unfamiliar tingle. Out of context, the gesture could be seen as a sweet one, but Dirga couldn’t help but ache at the touch, it was as if Hasbi was this terrified child reaching out for help.

“Mas, Hasbi boleh minta tolong?”

Dirga nodded, rather hastily.

Hasbi dropped his hand to Dirga’s side, picking up the gun sitting on the concrete floor next to them, his hand trembled at the weight. He then handed it to Dirga, before bringing his hand up to his head, two fingers tapping twice on his forehead. It was a cry for help. One final request.

_Kill me._

_No._ Dirga shook his head, again, rather hastily. Refusing the request almost immediately.

“Tolong, mas.”

Hasbi breathed out, eyes begging.

Those eyes. Dirga could remember the exact moment he fell in love with them. That night, at the first parliamentary inauguration dinner, he caught the most innocent gaze standing among the most corrupt politicians in the country, it was almost poetic. 

_“Mas.”_

The last syllable came out as blatant whine, ridden with utter desperation.

“Hasbi mohon.”

* * *

Dirga had had his fair-share of crime-drama viewing especially since he started dating Hasbi, but none of those late nights binge-watch could prepare him for what happened that night. The bullet wound looks nothing like he had expected. Instead of a neat reddened hole, it was oozing with dark congealing blood; splattering brain matter all over his brand new off-white trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
